Raised to be a Respectable Pureblood
by DreamYoungDreams
Summary: When Lord Voldemort is defeated by baby 'Harry Potter', 'Harry' is left without parents or so almost everyone assumes. After Sirius stupidly goes after Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore attempts to place young Harry Potter off at the Dursley's. But a certain Walburga Black won't have any of it. How could she let the last Black heir go and stay in a house of filthy muggles?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling gets all credit as I wasn't even born when said books were published. This story was just created out of sheer imagination and inspiration by J.K. Rowling's wonderful stories.  
_**

 ** _AU_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sirius Black glanced at his best friend in disbelief at what he was explaining to him.

'Prongs are you sure about this? I understand your reasoning, but maybe you should think this over a bit.' Sirius explained a bit hastily, not entirely sure this was the best idea even if they were _that_ close of mates.

'Padfoot mate, Lily and I have both talked about this for a while now. We agreed that you would be the best person to go to about this sort of thing.' James replied shrugging his shoulders just a bit.

'Mate, I know we're close and all that but I just don't think I'd be comfortable getting _your wife_ pregnant because you are infertile!' Sirius exclaimed in exasperation.

James couldn't hold it any longer as he burst out practically guffawing causing him to double over in laughter at his mate's assumptions.

'Mate, I'm not asking you to _shag_ Lily for me! Lily found an old spell in the Potter Library. We just need a bit of your seed to do the spell.' James explained as tears pooled in his eyes from his laughter.

'James you bloody prat! You had me on thinking you wanted me to sleep with your wife!' Sirius spat smacking his friend upside the head as he too broke down in laughter at his own expense.

'Padfoot you old dog, did you really believe I would let you get in bed with Lily _ever_?' James chided him in amusement before he handed his best friend a plastic cup still while grinning. 'Now go and do whatever you do and get some of your seed back to us as soon as possible. Thanks mate!' James guffawed a bit more before 'Popping' out of the room.

This left a slightly embarrassed Sirius and a little plastic cup.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1979**

'Lily-pad how do we know if it worked or not?' James questioned after they had completed the spell and Sirius' cup full was finally empty.

'Well according to the book I found it in, it says that you would know if it worked if your stomach started to glow pink or-' Lily trailed off as they both looked at her stomach seeing it glow a faint light blue. 'blue... we're having a baby boy James!' her excited reply was met with chaste kiss from her husband.

'Our own baby boy! He even has a bit of Padfoot in him! Maybe he'll end up getting easy to manage hair eh?' James grinned quirking an eyebrow at his wife, as his own unruly hair stuck out all over the place even in its slightly short shaggy state.

'Oh you are insufferable..' Lily's replied lovingly as she softly kissed her husband with a tiny smile gracing her slightly freckled face.

* * *

 **July 31st, 1980**

Lily Potter laid on a hospital bed staring tiredly at her beautiful baby boy she had just given birth to.

'Welcome to the world Harold James Potter.' Lily cooed softly to her young child in her arms.

James smiled lovingly down at his family as he gently pressed a short kiss to his son's head.

'We'll have to give Sirius' last name as well seeing as he is technically one of the parents as well Lily-pad.' James reminded his wife smiling.

'I know James dear, but let's add it at home. Sirius would put up a fuss if he heard we added his surname as well.' Lily laughed lightly as she said it knowing Sirius would put up a fight about it.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1981**

James Potter sat in the living room, of the house his family was currently hiding away in, as he held his son whom they had changed his name when they gotten home to Harold Scorpius Potter-Black.

'You look the exact mix between the three of us Harry, You're lucky you didn't get my hair or eyesight once we gave you some of my blood and magic using the runes ritual your mother had researched.' James went on just talking to his son as if he understood what he was saying when the wards alarms went off

'James! He's here!' Lily's distressed scream from the staircase had James immediately standing up and handing her young Harry and telling her to take Harry and run.

'I'll hold him off Now go!' James ordered just hoping his family would get out alive as he went back to hold off the damned man who was trying to kill his son before realizing he left his wand upstairs when he had picked up Harry from his crib.

The next thing he knew there was a green light in his face and everything going still.

That very night young Harry lost his mother and his blood adopted father.

That night he had defeated the Dark Lord.


End file.
